


Harry's New Home

by JustPaulInHere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Cute, Family Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor Severus Snape, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere
Summary: Harry est collé en retenue par le terrible professeur Snape dès son premier jour de cours. C'est un petit garçon seul, avec un connard grincheux et blessant... et si on les mettait dans la même pièce pour voir ce qui se passe ? On sait tout ce que ça va mal se finir... ou pas ?
Kudos: 5





	Harry's New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry's New Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82169) by kbinnz. 



> Note du traducteur : Je traduis cette histoire avec la permission de son autrice, kbinnz. J'ai choisi de garder le titre originale "Harry's New Home" car je l'ai découverte sous ce titre dans la traduction française (partielle) qui existait encore il y a quelques années de ça. C'est une longue histoire de 64 chapitres, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire parce que je vais avoir besoin de soutien pour en arriver au bout ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la traduire et la publier en entier sans prendre trop longtemps, mais 300 000 mots ça reste un projet titanesque pour moi !
> 
> Merci à Amaras et à Lili76 pour leur soutien, ainsi qu'à toutes les lectrices (et lecteurs) qui prendront le temps de commenter cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

Le Professeur Snape posait son regard avec satisfaction sur la petite tête brune penchée assidûment sur un parchemin, griffonnant rapidement. Il ressentait toujours un réel plaisir à donner la première retenue de l’année à un Gryffondor, mais cette année en particulier, être capable de la coller au Gamin-Qui-A-Survécu était plus qu’agréable. Savoir qu’il était responsable de la toute première punition du petit monstre à Poudlard assurerait son bonheur pour quelques jours.

McGonagall avait protesté, comme il s’y était attendu, arguant que de donner une retenue pour le premier cours d’un élève de première année était dur, d’autant plus qu’elle avait entendu dire par ses petits lions bavards qu’il n’avait, actuellement, rien fait. Mais Dumbledore, avec un regard insondable, avait fixé Severus et répondu doucement : « Je suis sûr que Severus n’abuserait jamais des retenues ». Minerva l’avait fermé à ce moment-là, mais Severus avait correctement interprété ces mots vagues comme l’avertissement qu’ils étaient.

C’était typique de ce vieux hibou. Privilégier ce petit garnement qu’était Potter. Prendre sa défense plutôt que celle de Severus. Les années qui étaient à venir allaient être très longues avec un Directeur aussi manifestement favorable au garçon – même quand cela supposait de donner clairement son appui à un élève plutôt qu’à un professeur. Snape serra les dents. Bien sûr, il n’y avait rien de nouveau à voir Dumbledore prendre parti pour un Potter plutôt que pour un Snape. Severus supposait qu’il devait être chanceux que _ce_ Potter n’ait pas encore essayé de le tuer.

Enfin, peut-être que s’il terrifiait suffisamment le gamin dès le début, Potter se tiendrait loin de lui à partir de maintenant. Ce n’était pas parce que Severus avait juré de protéger ce sale gosse qu’il devait être gentil avec lui ou – Merlin l’en préserve – l’aimer.

Severus tourna son attention sur la pile de devoir en face de lui. Voyons voir comment le gamin s’en tirait. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait bien avoir hérité des capacités intellectuelles de sa mère.

Harry remua inconfortablement sur la chaise en bois dure, et retint un soupir. Est-ce que le professeur avait lancé un enchantement sur ces chaises pour les rendre aussi inconfortables ? Enfin, pour être honnête, Harry avait été incapable de s’asseoir confortablement depuis la petite "correction d’adieu" offerte par Oncle Vernon. Entremêlée d’une pléthore de menaces sur ce qui arrivait aux monstres qui n’étaient pas reconnaissants à leur famille, la rossée avait laissé son derrière sensible, et cette retenue se faisait à la fin d’une bien longue journée, pendant laquelle il avait été forcé la plupart du temps de s’asseoir sur un postérieur de plus en plus douloureux.

Au moins, pour certains cours – comme les Potions – les élèves pouvaient se lever de leur siège pendant une partie du temps, quand les professeurs leur demandaient de se rassembler pour observer une démonstration, ou essayer de pratiquer la magie eux-mêmes. Mais pour cette retenue, le Professeur Snape avait simplement désigné un bureau où attendaient un parchemin et une plume, et ordonné froidement de commencer à copier des lignes avec la phrase inscrite au tableau. Si Harry ne parvenait pas à 400 avant la fin de la retenue, il en aurait une autre avait menacé Snape, donc Harry s’était rapidement assis – _ouch !_ – et avait commencé. Maintenant, après presque deux heures de punition, la douleur dans son derrière commençait à devenir difficile à ignorer. Harry passa son poids d’une fesse à l’autre, et essaya de ne pas grimacer.

Il n’était pas encore tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi Ron avait été aussi furieux pour son compte. Après tout, Snape n’avait rien fait qui soit si inhabituel. Harry avait pris l’habitude qu’on s’en prenne à lui à l’école – aussitôt que Tante Pétunia avait participé à la rencontre parents-professeurs, et informé les professeurs des tendances turbulentes d’Harry, de sa ruse et de ses tromperies, les professeurs s’étaient tous méfiés de lui. Ajoutez à cela le plaisir que prenait Dudley à organiser des coups-montés pour l’accuser de toutes sortes de méfaits, et au bout de deux mois d’école, Harry était toujours l’élève que les professeurs aimaient le moins, recevant toutes sortes de critiques injustes, et de punitions non méritées. À présent, il était bien habitué et le remarquait à peine. Il avait en réalité été plutôt surpris que Snape soit le seul professeur – pour l’instant – qui se conduise normalement.

Snape plaqua violemment le devoir en jurant silencieusement. Un elfe de maison aurait pu faire mieux sur ce devoir que le rejeton Potter, et le rat déformé de Weasley avait sans doute une meilleure écriture. Personne ne pouvait être inepte à ce point – il était clair que le gamin avait délibérément rendu un devoir horrible pour témoigner de son mépris envers le cours… et son professeur.

Snape se força à se calmer. Ce n’était pas parce que le gamin ressemblait à James Potter, et agissait comme James Potter que ça voulait dire… oh, et puis merde avec ça ! Bien sûr que si. Ce garçon n’était qu’un clone de son père, et ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tourmenter Snape. La seule différence, c’était que Snape était maintenant – et enfin – capable de se protéger. Il n’était plus un enfant esseulé et sans amis qu’on pouvait facilement embêter et bizuter. Cette nouvelle génération de Potter allait découvrir à quel point la vengeance pouvait être douce pour un Serpentard patient. Il y avait des limites à la protection que Dumbledore pouvait apporter au garçon, en particulier s’il voulait que Snape continue à être son espion. Après tout, il était supposé abhorrer le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, non ? Et si Dumbledore émettait des protestations, Snape pourrait toujours plaider qu’il avait seulement joué son rôle un peu trop bien.

Snape fixa durement Potter et se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien penser. Son père ou son parrain aurait déjà commencé à fomenter une revanche sombre à ce point. Alors qu’il l’observait, le gamin gesticula pour la millième fois et son expression se tordit légèrement. Ahah. Potter était évidemment en train de préparer une bêtise, plutôt que de se concentrer sur les lignes en face de lui. En considérant qu’il était puni pour avoir parlé pendant un cours, et en pas avoir prêté attention – il avait également bougé et remué de cette manière pendant tout le cours en question – il devenait évident que ce n’était là qu’un petit monstre effronté qui refusait de voir ses erreurs.

Harry fit une pause pour compter les lignes qu’il avait écrites. À peine 150. C’était à cause de la plume, même avec les conseils maladroits de Ron, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment s’en servir. Si seulement il pouvait avoir un crayon, ou un stylo, ou même un porte-plume ! Mais non, on faisait tout à la plume et au parchemin ici, et les nés-Moldus (ou élevés-Moldus) devaient faire avec. Harry soupira encore et essaya de supporter son poids sur ses avants-bras, pour enlever du poids qui pesait sur son postérieur. S’il pouvait seulement se lever – peut-être que s’il demandait, le professeur le laisserait finir son travail debout devant le bureau. Mais dans ce cas, il voudrait savoir pourquoi, et c’était une question à laquelle Harry ne voulait pas répondre. Alors il attendit encore un moment, se tenant au-dessus de la chaise pour donner à ses marques une chance d’arrêter de le brûler autant.

« Pourquoi n’êtes-vous pas en train d’écrire ? claqua sèchement une voix furieuse à son oreille. » Avec un jappement de surprise totale, Harry sursauta. Son séant retomba sur la chaise et il ravala avec peine un autre jappement, de douleur cette fois.

Snape se dressa derrière le garçon, satisfait de son succès à s’être glissé silencieusement derrière lui. Il s’était attendu à ce que le gamin soit parti au pays des rêves, mais il ne pensait pas le surprendre autant. De grands yeux verts le fixèrent avec peur pendant un moment, avant de se baisser.

C’était très bien. La dernière chose que voulait Snape, c’était un rappel que ce gosse était aussi le fils de Lily. C’était encore mieux qu’il ait gardé cette ennuyeuse et irrespectueuse habitude de fixer le sol comme s’il n’avait d’intérêt pour rien au monde – de cette manière, il ressemblait exactement à James, et il était bien plus facile de le mépriser.

« Comment est-ce que vous appelez ça ? demanda Snape d’une voix glaciale. » Il tenait le devoir du garçon entre deux doigts pincés, comme s’il était dégoûté de devoir le toucher.

« C’est – c’est mon devoir, monsieur. » Harry parvint à garder une voix ferme. Il était toujours très nerveux quand quelqu’un se glissait derrière lui. Oncle Vernon était rarement capable d’accomplir une telle prouesse, à cause de son gros gabarit, mais Dudley, malgré son poids, restait étonnamment furtif. Il essaya de ne pas trembler alors que le professeur se pencha sur son épaule pour suspendre le parchemin devant lui. Il était généreusement couvert de gribouillages à l’encre rouge.

« Est-ce que vous vous imaginez que je suis actuellement capable de _lire_ une écriture aussi atroce ? railla Snape.

— Vous avez fait des commentaires, souligna Harry, incertain. » Il sursauta à nouveau quand Snape plaqua le parchemin sur son bureau.

« Je ne tolérerai pas cette insolence, Potter ! » La voix de Snape n’était plus qu’un sifflement menaçant, et Harry se recula. Quand Oncle Vernon devenait calme comme ça, ça signifiait invariablement que quelque chose de très mauvais et de très douloureux allait se produire.

Snape se força à prendre une respiration profonde. Il avait craint ce jour pendant des années, sachant qu’il aurait un jour le fils de James Potter dans sa classe. Sachant qu’il aurait à enseigner à ce petit monstre. Sachant que le garçon serait à l’image de son père. Et il était là devant lui, prouvant que toutes les craintes de Snape étaient réelles.

Il n’avait pas d’excuses pour son comportement. Pas de regrets pour ses griffonnages illisibles. Potter répondait juste avec impertinence, et se reculait méticuleusement si le mauvais Serpentard s’approchait trop. Snape sentait les derniers brins de son self-control commencer à se déliter et il détourna son attention vers la punition du garçon.

C’était presque suffisant pour qu’il étrangle le gamin ici et maintenant.

Severus avait clairement écrit « Je dois bien me tenir en classe. » sur le tableau noir pour que Potter le copie. L’intolérable petite peste avait écrit « Je ne dois rien tenir en classe ». Non pas une fois, ce qu’il aurait pu ignorer, mais 150 fois. Il avait délibérément refusé de faire sa punition.

Jamais personne dans toute sa carrière d’enseignant avait traité Snape avait une désobéissance aussi manifeste. Potter n’essayait même pas de cacher son mépris. Et en plus, les lignes étaient toutes aussi tâchées et éclaboussées que le devoir qu’il avait rendu. Le garnement s’était généreusement couvert d’encre aussi – était-ce là sa propre conception de l’humour ? Personne ne pouvait se mettre autant d’encre sur les mains par accident, mais Snape était certain que s’il en faisait la remarque au garçon, Potter argumenterait innocemment que c’était simplement la faute d’une plume de piètre qualité.

Au moins, il pouvait éviter cette excuse. Snape tourna les talons et fit de grands pas jusqu’au devant de la salle. Quelque part dans les tiroirs de son bureau professoral, il avait encore une plume anti-fuites qu’un né-Moldu avait oublié depuis longtemps. _Alors, où était-elle… ?_

Harry observa le professeur s’éloigner, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. Pourquoi Snape était-il soudainement parti ? Qu’avait-il oublié ? Qu’est-ce qu’il allait chercher ? Il était évident que le devoir d’Harry ainsi que sa punition lui avaient déplu, mais il n’était sûr de ce qu’il pouvait ou devrait faire à propos de l’un comme de l’autre.

Il avait fait de son mieux. D’où il était assis au fond de la salle de classe, le tableau noir n’était rien de moins qu’une vague chose floue ; les lunettes que Tante Pétunia lui avaient trouvé dans un conteneur à dons étaient toujours mieux que rien, mais leur correction n’était pas assez forte pour qu’il puisse voir le devant de la salle. Est-ce qu’il aurait pu mal recopier la phrase qui lui avait été donnée ? Normalement, en cours, Ron aurait été là pour lui chuchoter des corrections, mais ici en retenue, Harry n’avait pas pensé à demander. En fait, Snape n’avait pas vraiment eu l’air bavard, et Harry avait pensé qu’il était préférable de se mettre immédiatement au travail plutôt que de risquer d’autres invectives en demandant la permission de se rapprocher.

Harry souhaitait avoir pensé demander à Ron si les enseignants étaient autorisés à frapper les élèves, à Poudlard. Ron aurait su, avec tous ses frères qui étaient venus avant lui. Les instituteurs à l’école ne frappaient pas, mais peut-être que c’était seulement parce qu’ils savaient qu’il leur suffisait d’envoyer un mot ou une plainte de quelque sorte que ce soit pour que les Dursley feraient en sorte que Harry soit beaucoup trop endolori pour répéter la faute. En fait, la plupart du temps, le véritable coupable était Dudley, mais heureusement son gros cousin n’était pas ici à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ça n’avait pas beaucoup d’importance dans le cas présent : Harry avait réussi à s’attirer des ennuis tout seul… cependant, il n’était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi le Maître de Potions semblait le haïr autant. Il avait été incapable de répondre aux questions posées par son professeur, c’était vrai, mais personne – à l’exception d’Hermione – n’avait pu le faire non plus.

Un fracas au-devant de la salle attira son attention et il plissa les yeux pour voir ce que faisait Snape. Il était là, à prendre quelque chose de son bureau – la respiration d’Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge.

C’était une canne.

Son estomac se noua. Oh non, il allait recevoir la canne ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Si on recevait des coups de canne pour avoir mal écrit ici, qu’est-ce qu’ils pouvaient bien faire quand on se comportait vraiment mal ?

Harry se retrouva brusquement sur ses pieds, à s’éloigner de son bureau, de petits gémissements s’échappant de ses lèvres. Il pouvait prendre une correction, une fessée, mais pas la canne, pas si tôt après avoir reçu la ceinture d’Oncle Vernon. Il n’y aurait pas moyen qu’il puisse s’empêcher de crier, et crier était presque aussi mauvais que de répondre ou de pleurnicher. Pas de pleurnichements, c’était la règle, avec rester servile, se tenir tranquille et dire merci après et… désobéir aux règles signifiait seulement que la punition serait pire, mais Harry savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais se tenir tranquille, peu importe à quel point il y mettrait de la bonne volonté.

« S’il vous plaît, s’il vous plaît… chuchota-t-il, à peine conscient qu’il parlait. » Il était tellement consumé par la terreur qu’il était en fait déjà à la porte, tirant sur la poignée, avant que son esprit n’ait réalisé ce qu’il faisait.

Snape leva la tête en entendant les bruits que faisait le gamin. Jusqu’à maintenant, il n’avait trouvé que son agitateur enchanté pour chaudrons. Le bois polis était élégant, mais vraiment, l’étain était un choix bien plus pratique. Ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il ait planqué cet agitateur en cèdre ici en lieu sûr, pour éviter de l’utiliser par inadvertance dans une potion corrosive et de l’endommager irréparablement. Il aurait juré que la plume était là aussi, mais évidemment, le Crétindor n’allait pas lui laisser le temps de regarder. Que mijotait le petit démon maintenant ?

Ahah ! Il essayait de quitter sa retenue en avance, à ce qui semblait. Il avait abandonné ses lignes pour tirer désespérément sur la poignée de la porte. Gamin stupide, est-ce qu’il s’imaginait vraiment que Snape ne fermait pas sa salle de classe avec des enchantements pendant une retenue ? De toute évidence, Potter était aussi mauvais que les jumeaux Weasley – eh bien, s’il fallait un sort de glu pour qu’il reste assis sur cette chaise et qu’il arrête de remuer, alors Snape serait enchanté de s’exécuter.

« Non, non, s’il vous plaît, je vous en supplie. Ne faites pas ça, non, geignit Harry. » La panique montait alors que le professeur méprisant se rapprochait. « S’il vous plaît, je serai sage. S’il vous plaît… » Il s’interrompit quand la main de l’homme s’abattit sur son épaule et serra.

La douleur l’aida en fait à se ressaisir. Ça lui donnait un point sur lequel se concentrer et la panique recéda un peu. L’attente était toujours le pire ; une fois que les coups commençaient, Harry savait à quoi s’attendre.

Snape le dominait, avec un sourire en coin. Évidemment, Potter ignorait, ou avait oublié les règles données par Dumbledore et sa Directrice de Maison. Les élèves ne pouvaient pas quitter une retenue tant qu’ils n’était pas congédiés. Et sa désobéissance méritait une autre retenue. « On oublie les règles, mon garçon ? susurra-t-il. »

Harry tressaillit. Oncle Vernon aimait qu’on lui récite les règles. Et Harry venait juste de donner un superbe exemple de ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire. Aurait-il pu pleurer encore plus pitoyablement ? _Pleurnicher_ ne faisait qu’augmenter leur colère, tout comme geindre. Ça suggérait qu’on ne pensait pas mériter la punition, et d’habitude, ça se soldait par des fessées supplémentaires, ou au moins, un autre jour sans nourriture. Harry était presque sûr qu’il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il savait aussi qu’il n’y avait absolument rien qu’il puisse faire pour l’éviter. Donc, il prit une grande inspiration et commença à réciter.

« Non… Rester servil– » _CLACK !_

« On oublie les règles, mon garçon ? » Snape fixait l’enfant avec dégoût. Potter avait cessé ses tentatives futiles pour s’enfuir et se tenait simplement là, à fixer ses orteils, réfléchissant assurément à sa prochaine réplique. Snape s’avança vers lui, prêt à venir le traîner par le col jusqu’à son bureau pour le coller sur place, quand le tempérament défiant du gamin ressurgit.

« Non. Rester Servil– »

Le son de ce surnom haï, imaginé par le père du petit démon, eut pour effet d’engloutir immédiatement la raison de Snape dans une vague de rage brûlante. Comment osait-il ! Comment ce gamin arrogant – ce monstre d’égoïsme pourri gâté – pouvait-il oser utiliser la même raillerie cinglante que son père avait utilisé pour faire de ses années d’école une misère ? Le mot n’eut même pas le temps de passer les lèvres du garçon que la main de Snape, semblant se muer de son propre chef, partit.

Elle frappa le petit garçon en plein contre la joue avec suffisamment de force pour le soulever de ses pieds. Il atterrit, tête la première, contre le mur de pierre et tomba à genoux, sonné. Les branches de ses lunettes avaient été prises entre son crâne et le mur bien solide, et maintenant l’armature brisée pendouillait, à peine retenue par son oreille, alors qu’une ouverture sur sa tempe commençait à répandre du sang.

Snape se figea.

Mort. Il était mort. Et on s’en foutait de Voldemort. Tout à coup la menace que pouvait bien représenter le Mage Noir disparaissait en comparaison de ce que Dumbledore allait lui faire. Le répugnant espion qu’il était venait tout juste de frapper l’Élu de Gryffondor. Dumbledore allait le tuer.

Non, se corrigea-t-il d’un air hébété. Dumbledore allait le virer et – très certainement – le mettre à la porte de l’Ordre aussi. _Minerva_ allait le tuer.

Toute sa furie l’avait quitté à l’instant où le crâne de Potter avait heurté le mur. Non, pour être honnête, elle s’était évaporée à l’instant où sa main avait rencontré la joue du garçon avec un _clack_ sonore, et que Snape avait aperçu les immenses yeux choqués – les yeux de Lily – qui le fixaient.

 _P_ _a_ _m !_ Harry pouvait voir des étoiles devant ses yeux. C’était quelques instants avant que sa vision ne soit de nouveau assez claire pour qu’il puisse se remettre douloureusement sur ses pieds. Il lâcha ce qu’il restait de ses lunettes sur le bureau le plus proche et tamponna le sang qui coulait jusque sur son menton. Sa joue et sa mâchoire lui faisaient mal là où Snape l’avait frappé, et il pouvait sentir le sang là où l’intérieur de sa joue s’était ouverte entre ses dents. Il pouvait sentir une grosse bosse se former de l’autre côté de sa tête, là où il avait cogné contre le mur.

Il ferma fort les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Ne pas pleurer. Obéir aux règles.

Il n’aurait pas dû se laisser prendre par surprise comme ça. Ce n’était pas parce qu’Oncle Vernon lui laissait le temps de finir de parler que ça signifiait que tout le monde en faisait de même. Tante Pétunia lui avait déjà fait ce coup-là, parfois – de poser une question puis de frapper juste à l’instant où il avait essayé de répondre. Il aurait dû voir le coup venir. Même s’il n’aurait pas pu l’éviter – ce qui aurait de toute manière entraîné des conséquences VRAIMENT terribles – il aurait pu se préparer assez solidement pour éviter de faire un tel vol plané. Au moins cette fois, il ne pensait pas avoir une commotion, juste une bosse.

Snape était retourné à l’autre bout de la salle, probablement pour reprendre la canne. Harry le suivit, un rien titubant. Entre le coup à la tête et sa démarche raide c’était étonnement dur de marcher droit, mais il s’en sortait bien. Il s’arrêta au niveau des premiers bureaux et commença à retirer ses robes. Peut-être – seulement peut-être – que s’il se mettait rapidement en place et qu’il pouvait vraiment bien se tenir, le professeur ne serait pas trop dur avec lui.

Snape chancela pratiquement jusqu’à se retrouver à son bureau. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? En un seul mouvement irréfléchi, et écervelé, il venait juste de détruire le peu de sa vie dont il était parvenu à reprendre le contrôle ces dernières années. Il ne pourrait offrir aucune explication satisfaisante à Albus.

Snape était le Maître des Potions glacial, un homme qui ne perdait jamais son sang froid. Pendant des années il avait été capable de garder le contrôle avec ses étudiants, même avec les jumeaux Weasley, et malgré leurs nombreuses provocations : personne ne croirait que Potter avait, durant sa toute première retenue, fait quoi que ce soit qui excuse, et encore moins qui justifie, une brutalité physique de cette sorte. Ce serait évident, même aux yeux d’un Poufsouffle, que Snape avait simplement choisi de frapper le garçon. En d’autres termes, il avait agi exactement comme Le-Mangemort-Qui-Hait-Les-Potter que tout le monde supposait qu’il était encore, et vu la victime qu’il venait de se choisir, il était presque certain que la protection étendue d’Albus Dumbledore allait arriver à son terme.

 _Peut-être_ que s’il lui avait donné une simple tape à l’arrière du crâne, il aurait pu trouver un moyen de l’expliquer. Mais laisser l’empreinte violacée de sa main sur le visage de Potter, pour ne même pas mentionner le fait de propulser sa tête contre le mur des cachots, était quelque chose que Dumbledore ne pardonnerait jamais. Et pour être honnête, Snape ne pourrait pas se le pardonner non plus.

Peu importe combien il avait pu détester, haïr et mépriser, et exécrer James Potter, ils avaient tous les deux été de la même génération. Ils s’étaient insultés, attaqués, envoyés des sortilèges et des maléfices pendant des années, mais ils avaient toujours été plus ou moins de taille face à l’autre. Potter n’avait même pas rameuté les autres Maraudeurs si souvent ; il préférait se battre en un contre un. Mais maintenant, Snape avait frappé Harry Potter et leur différence d’âge était irréfutable. À cet instant, Snape prit conscience à jamais que Harry Potter n’était en rien comme son père – il était un petit garçon qui venait juste d’être attaqué de manière inexcusable par un adulte qui faisait deux fois sa taille.

Ce que le petit garnement avait dit n’avait aucune importance – _il_ était l’adulte. _Il_ était celui qui était supposé garder son calme malgré la rage entre ses deux oreilles. Et pourtant, il avait suffi d’un simple mot du garçon, et Snape avait complètement et irrémédiablement perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Où est-ce que Potter avait même pu apprendre cette insulte ?

Toujours sous le choc des évènements catastrophiques des dernières minutes, le cerveau de Snape ne marchait pas vraiment bien, mais il identifia finalement le problème : sûrement, toutes les personnes qui auraient pu partager l’histoire de sa rivalité avec les Maraudeurs étaient soient morts, soient en prison depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que le gosse ait été trop petit à l’époque pour retenir les détails de cette histoire. Eh bien, il allait quand même obtenir la réponse à cette question avant de relâcher le gamin pour qu’il aille courir dans les robes de Dumbledore. Il se retourna pour faire face au garçon, et tituba en arrière, littéralement décontenancé par le spectacle surprenant devant lui.

Potter avait retiré ses robes et était maintenant penché par-dessus une chaise, dans la position parfaite pour recevoir une bonne correction.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? cancanna Snape, son cœur manquant de s’échapper de sa poitrine. » Si Voldemort était apparu subitement, sortant tout droit du chaudron le plus proche pour commencer à chanter des chansons d’amour, Snape n’aurait pas été plus surpris. Qu’est-ce que Potter pouvait bien penser être en train de faire ? Comment le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, l’Élu, pouvait-il même _connaître_ une telle position, et encore moins la prendre avec l’aisance de l’habitude ?

Le gamin était en train de se murmurer quelque chose à lui-même. Snape s’approcha avec hésitation. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Potter ? demanda-t-il avec une incertitude inhabituelle.

— Les règles, répondit Harry avec obéissance. » Il espérait – en quelque sorte – que le professeur allait être d’humeur à en finir vite avec cette punition. Il resta en position, se demandant si le premier coup allait tomber alors qu’il parlait encore. « Rester servile, ne pas pleurnicher, ne pas pleurer, ne pas courir, ne pas crier. » Il fit une pause. Pas de coup jusqu’à maintenant. Est-ce que c’était bon signe ? Peut-être qu’il pouvait tenter de présenter des excuses alors, au cas où ça pourrait aider. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne recommencerai pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai essayé de m’enfuir. Je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à la canne. Je suis désolé. Je serais sage. Je promets. »

Harry attendit encore, surpris que Snape n’ait pas déjà commencé à le battre. Qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait de mal, maintenant ?

Snape regarda autour de lui avec confusion. Quelle canne ? Qu’est-ce que racontait encore le garçon ? Où est-ce que – oh. L’agitateur. Oui, ça ressemblait à une canne de correction, vaguement. Mais ça n’expliquait toujours pas pourquoi le garçon pensait qu’il utiliserait un tel objet. Encore moins utilisé sur _lui_.

Le professeur réalisa également, avec un sursaut de honte, qu’il avait mis des mots dans la bouche du garçon. Harry n’avait pas voulu utiliser son surnom détestable, mais il essayait de réciter ces règles consternantes. Et d’où venaient-elle d’ailleurs ?

« Qui t’a appris ces règles ? demanda-t-il. » Un terrible soupçon ainsi qu’une immense vague de culpabilité rendaient sa voix plus enragée que d’habitude.

« Mon oncle, monsieur, répondit Harry. » Il était trop effrayé pour mentir, maintenant. Est-ce qu’il les avait mal dites ? Est-ce que les personnes ici à Poudlard avaient d’autre règles ? Oh non, ça devait être ça. Tout était différent ; pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait été suffisamment stupide pour penser que les règles pour les punitions seraient les mêmes que chez lui. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. » Il inspira rapidement. « Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait des règles différentes ici. Si vous me les apprenez, je ne les oublierai pas, je vous jure. » Il se tordit pour faire face à Snape, espérant que sa sincérité pourrait se lire sur son visage, mais il lâcha un sifflement de douleur lorsque son dos protesta.

« Potter, fit Snape sur un ton bas, presque étranglé, remontez votre chemise et baissez votre pantalon. »

Harry ferma les yeux très forts. Il avait espéré, espéré – mais non. Il aurait dû savoir. Si on essaye de s’enfuir, on reçoit bien pire que la punition prévue. Donc, ce sera la canne, cul nu. Il l’avait déjà reçue avant, mais pas souvent, et jamais après une punition comme celle qu’il avait reçue juste avant de quitter Privet Drive. Mais il n’avait pas voix au chapitre, et le plus longtemps il attendrait, le plus il prendrait. Donc, sans faire plus d’histoires ni lancer d’autres regards suppliants par-dessus son épaule vers le professeur, il déboutonna son pantalon et le laissa tomber. Il contempla brièvement l’idée d’attendre l’ordre de baisser son caleçon, mais il réfléchit que tout ce qui n’était pas une déférence absolue aurait pour seul résultat de faire augmenter le nombre de coups qu’il allait recevoir. Il descendit son sous-vêtement, grimaçant quand l’élastique frotta contre sa peau sensible, puis remonta les pans de sa chemise et attendit que la canne tombe.

Snape fixa les bleus et les marques sur ses fesses et sentit une autre vague de furie meurtrière le prendre. Ça, et plus incroyable encore, un flot d’instinct protecteur envers le petit garçon qui se tenait devant lui, si délaissé et si seul. Un garçon qui n’avait pas seulement reçu une raclée brutale récemment, mais qui était aussi bien trop familier avec ce genre de traitements. Il n’avait même pas hésité quand il lui avait demandé de se découvrir, et Snape savait à présent pourquoi Potter en était venu à la conclusion qu’il se ferait battre pendant cette retenue. La seule chose qui surprenait Snape, c’était que le garçon ait été capable de rester assis en premier lieu. Il voyait soudainement ses gesticulations incessantes sous un nouveau jour.

D’un mouvement de baguette, il rhabilla Potter. Celui-ci tressaillit, sa surprise évidente, mais ne se leva pas. « Debout, Potter ! grogna Snape. » Qu’était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Une telle révélation pourrait faire la une des journaux du monde sorcier.

Harry se leva lentement, se demandant ce qui était en train de se passer. La plaie sur sa tête ne saignait plus, ou du moins, suffisamment lent pour ne pas être dérangeante, et il se mordit la lèvre, inquiet que le professeur ait dans l’idée de lui envoyer d’autres gifles dans la tête avant d’en venir à la canne.

Il attendit, les épaules basses, alors qu’il pouvait sentir ce regard qui l’examinait, brûlant de rage.

« Asseyez-vous, Potter ! ordonna Snape. » Le garçon grimaça immédiatement de manière presque imperceptible, et le professeur se corrigea rapidement. « Non, attendez. Restez juste debout. Regardez-moi. Dans les yeux ! »

Harry n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu. Soutenir son regard ? Pendant une punition ? Mais puisque Snape était déjà suffisamment fou de colère contre lui, Harry leva lentement les yeux jusqu’à croiser son regard d’obsidienne, furieux.

Snape pensa brièvement à lire dans l’esprit du garçon, mais Dumbledore allait _vraiment_ avoir un arrêt cardiaque s’il allait aussi loin. De plus, ce n’était pas comme si l’enfant avait menti jusqu’à présent. Peut-être que ça n’était même pas nécessaire. « Je peux voir que votre oncle et votre tante sont… strictes… avec vous, Potter. »

Harry n’était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre. Il savait que normalement, il n’était pas supposé parler du fait qu’il était puni, mais d’un autre côté, Snape se conduisait vraiment comme Oncle Vernon, donc, c’était peut-être okay ? « Oui, monsieur, fit-il avec précaution. Ils veulent être sûrs que je ne considère pas les choses comme acquises.

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme– comme le fait qu’ils m’aient recueilli après que mes parents aient été tués. Qu’ils m’aient offert leur maison pour que je n’ai pas à aller dans un orphelinat. Ce genre de choses. Donc, quand je ne me conduis pas bien – » ou quand des choses _bizarres_ se produisent « – ils font en sorte que je sache que j’ai mal agi.

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait pour mériter les marques que vous portez actuellement ? demanda froidement Snape. »

Harry passa son poids d’un pied sur l’autre inconfortablement. « J’ai dit que j’avais hâte d’aller à Poudlard. C’était assez ingrat de ma part. Oncle Vernon a dit que, de cette manière, je penserais à eux et je ne m’emballerais dans ma nouvelle école. »

 _Connard !_ Snape faillit transplaner à Priver Drive sur-le-champ pour aller tuer ces Moldus sadiques. Il n’y avait que le fait que les protections sur l’école l’en empêchaient et qu’il devait s’occuper du garçon devant lui pour le retenir.

« Et vos gribouillages volontairement illisibles ? Est-ce que votre poignet est fracturé lui aussi ? »

Il aurait souhaité retirer sa question sarcastique aussitôt qu’elle fut sortie de sa bouche. Il aurait dû lancer un sortilège de diagnostique – et si le garçon était vraiment blessé ?

« Je ne pense pas, monsieur, répondit Harry sérieusement. » Il se demandait quand l’interrogatoire allait prendre fin pour que la punition reprenne, mais en même temps, il n’avait toujours reçu aucun coup. Il décida de répondre de manière aussi honnête qu’il le pouvait, c’était le mieux à faire. Il était totalement confus maintenant, et n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’étaient les bonnes réponses, alors il préférait dire la vérité, et voir ce qui allait se passer. « C’est seulement que je ne sais pas comment écrire avec une plume. Je n’en avais jamais eu avant de venir ici.

— Et personne de votre maison ne vous a montré comment faire ? » Snape fronça les sourcils. Il aurait verbalement éviscéré les Préfets de Serpentards s’ils n’avaient pas apporté une aide de base pour ce genre de choses aux premières années. Pas que Serpentard attirait beaucoup de Nés-Moldus ou d’Élevés-Moldus ces derniers temps, mais il y en avait toujours quelques-uns.

Harry était toujours perdu. Snape leva les yeux au ciel – ah oui, typiquement Gryffondor. Tout dans le courage et la noblesse, mais autant de cervelle qu’un haricot. Ne même pas s’assurer que les nouveaux élèves aient les compétences et les habitudes nécessaires pour étudier et réussir. « Et vos lignes ? Pouvez-vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé ?

— Um, j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Harry demanda, incertain, avant de se mordre les lèvres. _Stupide !_ Bien sûr qu’il avait fait quelque chose de mal – c’était la raison pour laquelle le Professeur Snape posait la question. « Um, je suis désolé… je ne peux pas vraiment voir le tableau de là-bas, et donc…

— Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec vos lunettes ? » Snape rougit en réalisant l’absurdité de sa question et il récupéra ses lunettes, murmura un _Reparo_ , avant de lui rendre.

Potter les remit sur son nez, et plissa les yeux vers le tableau, avant de pâlir subitement. « Oh ! Je – Je ne savais pas, monsieur. Je suis désolé. Je vais recommencer. Je vais – » Snape fit un signe de main impatient, interrompant le reste de ses excuses.

« Pourquoi continuez-vous à faire ces grimaces ridicules ? Est-ce que vous allez me dire que même avec ces lunettes, vous avez du mal à votre le tableau d’ici ? »

Harry hocha du chef, honteux. « Ma vue est vraiment très mauvaise. »

Bon sang ! À ce rythme-là, il fallait se mettre à espérer que Voldemort s’avance jusqu’à Potter pour lui taper sur l’épaule. S’il se tenait à plus de trois mètres, Potter ne serait jamais en mesure de le voir, encore moins de le combattre. « Quand est-ce que votre ordonnance a été mise à jour pour la dernière fois ?

— Une ordonnance ? Mais je ne suis pas malade, monsieur.

— Idiot. Vos verres correcteurs. Quand est-ce que vous avez vu un opticien pour la dernière fois. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Est-ce que c’était une chose de sorcier ? « Je ne pense pas l’avoir déjà fait un jour, monsieur. Peut-être que les Moldus ne le font pas. »

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il aurait pu penser que le garçon se moquait délibérément de lui, mais il savait que ce n’était pas le cas… « Ne soyez pas ridicule. Quand avez-vous reçu cette paire ?

— Il y a environ deux ans. Mon ancienne paire ne m’allait plus vraiment, et l’école s’était plainte, donc Tante Pétunia est revenue avec, un jour. »

Le regard noir de Snape ne fit qu’empirer, et Harry craignait ce qui allait se passer. Peu importe ce qu’il faisait, le professeur était de plus en plus en colère. Peut-être qu’il allait renvoyer Harry dans sa famille, pour ne pas avoir à gérer son cas plus longtemps. Mais non, il n’y avait sûrement que le Directeur qui pouvait expulser des étudiants.

Comme s’il pouvait lire dans l’esprit d’Harry, Snape tourna brusquement les talons. « Venez avec moi, Potter. Nous allons voir le Directeur. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche. « Mais monsieur – s’il-vous-plaît, je serais sage. S’il-vous-plaît, non – » Snape murmura dans sa barbe, furieusement, et revint en arrière, saisissant le bras d’Harry pour le tirer avec lui.

« S’il-vous-plaît, ne me faites pas retourner chez les Dursley. Je veux rester ici. S’il-vous-plaît, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi rester ici. Ne me renvoyez pas ! » Harry supplia tout le long du chemin menant au bureau du Directeur, mais Snape ne posa même pas les yeux sur lui. Il ne faisait que marcher, traînant Harry derrière lui, et ne s’arrêtant que pour donner le bon mot de passe à la gargouille. Harry finit par se taire alors qu’ils approchaient de la porte de Dumbledore ; de toute évidence, il avait supplié en vain.

Snape combattait ses propres peurs. L’entretien qui allait venir se révélerait certainement extrêmement déplaisant, mais – comme toujours – il devait ignorer son propre bien pour se concentrer sur le bien commun. Ou, dans ce cas précis, sur le bien d’Harry.

Il finit par jeter un dernier coup d’œil au jeune garçon à ses côtés. Maintenant qu’il voyait Harry, et non pas un mini-James, il se demandait comment il avait pu prendre ses hésitations pour de l’arrogance, et ne pas remarquer les signes évidents de douleur et de fatigue. « Albus ! dit-il en rentrant en tempête dans le bureau, ne laissant pas une chance au vieil homme d’offrir le moindre bonbon au citron à qui que ce soit. J’insiste pour que vous contactiez immédiatement Poppy et Minerva. »

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils d’étonnement, mais il alla obligeamment jusqu’à la cheminée, et convoqua les deux femmes. Ce ne fut qu’après ça qu’il vit proprement Harry – et la large empreinte écarlate imprimée sur sa joue – et le petit scintillement habituel quitta immédiatement son regard. « Harry, dit-il très, très gentiment. Qu’est-ce qui t’es arrivé ? »

Oups. Il aurait été préférable de nettoyer un peu le garçon avant de le traîner jusqu’ici. Snape avait été tellement outré par les mauvais traitements que les Dursley avaient fait subir à Potter qu’il en avait presque oublié ses propres mauvaises actions en la matière. Il savait qu’Albus finirait par lui soutirer toute l’histoire, mais il aurait été plus malin – beaucoup plus malin – de laver le sang qui maculait la joue du garçon d’abord.

Harry leva un regard incertain vers Snape, et Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Severus arrêta de respirer, en panique, face à l’expression du vieux sorcier. Il était facile d’oublier la véritable nature de cet homme derrière sa façade de « papi faiblard », mais abruptement, ce masque était tombé et un sorcier immensément puissant et furieux le fusillait du regard.

Avant que le Directeur n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Pomfresh et McGonagall arrivèrent par cheminette. « Que se passe-t-il, Albus ? demanda Minerva, avant de regarder Harry. Mr Potter, c’est presque le couvre-feu, que – QUE VOUS EST-IL ARRIVÉ ? »

Poppy avait déjà sorti sa baguette quand Snape se plaça entre elles et le garçon. « Attendez juste une seconde ! ordonna-t-il. » Il savait qu’il n’aurait qu’une seule chance pour s’en sortir. Et s’il ne choisissait pas soigneusement ses mots, il pourrait s’estimer heureux de finir à Azkaban, vu la manière dont les trois le regardaient.

« Allez-y, Severus, fit doucement Dumbledore, mais pour une fois, il n’y avait pas une once de gentillesse dans ses yeux. » Harry avait presque arrêté de respirer à force d’essayer de passer inaperçu.

« Monsieur Potter servait une retenue avec moi Au cours de la soirée, j’ai découvert certaines – choses – qu’il faut que je porte à votre attention.

— Incluant la manière dont il a reçu ces blessures ? ronronna Albus d’une manière qui aurait pu rendre Snape fier. » Minerva et Pomfresh serraient toutes les deux leur baguette dans leur poing fermé, tout en le fixant durement.

Snape déglutit péniblement. « Je suis responsable des blessures qui sont visibles, reconnut-il, et il recula prestement d’un pas alors que Minerva fondait sur lui. « Je n’ai aucune excuse, lâcha-t-il tandis qu’Albus retenait l’animagus. Cependant, elles sont le cadet de ses problèmes.

— Vous allez avoir besoin d’expliquer ça, énonça platement Dumbledore. »

Snape se tourna vers le garçon, et réalisa tout à coup que ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire ne serait sans doute pas bien vu. Il n’était peut-être pas l’homme le plus sensible, mais il avait vu passer suffisamment d’enfants à Serpentard ayant subi des abus, au long des années, pour savoir jusqu’où pouvaient aller les cicatrices. Bien… il n’était pas Directeur de Serpentard pour rien, après tout. « Potter, dit-il calmement, forçant le garçon effrayé à le regarder, vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m’avez demandé avant d’arriver ici ? » Harry hocha la tête, n’osant même pas espérer. « Si vous faites ce que je vous demande, et que vous répondez _honnêtement et complètement_ aux questions de tout le monde, je vous promets de réaliser votre souhait. » Les yeux du garçon – les yeux de Lili, bon sang – s’écarquillèrent. « _Et_ je vous ferais grâce du reste de vos retenues. »

Harry ne put empêcher un grand sourire d’éclairer son visage. Même s’il savait que ce n’était sans doute qu’un piège, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir un grand sourire. Soudainement, malgré ses cris et toutes ses remarques sarcastiques, Snape était devenu son professeur préféré. « Vous promettez ? chuchota-t-il.

— Je vous donne ma parole de sorcier, fit Snape gravement. » Même les autres adultes étaient silencieux, reconnaissant la nature solennelle de l’offre qu’il venait de faire.

« Alors, je suis d’accord, répondit Harry en hochant la tête. » Il n’était toujours pas sûr de ce qui se passait, mais si ça pouvait dire qu’il ne serait pas renvoyé, et qu’il ne recevrait pas la canne, sans mentionner le reste de ses lignes, alors il était partant.

« Bien. » Snape lava se baguette et Harry se trouva soudainement habillé d’une blouse d’hôpital. « Tournez-vous. » Avec les grosses mains du professeur sur ses épaules, Harry n’avait pas vraiment choix en la matière, et il se retrouva à tourner le dos aux adultes de la pièce.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il entendit les exclamations derrière lui qu’il réalisa qu’il n’était plus vêtu de rien d’autre que de la blouse, et que, comme la plupart des blouses, elle n’était pas fermée dans le dos. Il brailla et essaya d’attraper les pans du vêtement, mais Snape lui mit une petite tape pour écarter ses mains, le forçant à continuer à montrer ses fesses au Directeur, à sa Directrice de Maison, et à l’infirmière de l’école. Pour une fois, sa fureur dépassa sa peur, et il fusilla le Professeur Snape du regard. « Arrêtez-ça ! Rendez-moi mes vêtements ! »

Snape baissa les yeux sur lui, une pointe d’amusement dans le regard, mais après un moment, il céda et une seconde blouse apparut, attachée à l’envers, pour couvrir le séant exposé d’Harry. « Je m’appète à parler de vous de manière un peu crue, l’informa Snape. Préférez-vous attendre dehors ? »

Harry lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils. Si on allait parler de lui, pourquoi devait-il partir ? Il était fatigué de toutes ces personnes qui parlaient de lui dans son dos. Il commençait à être putain de fatigué de plein de choses, en fait. « Je reste, répondit-il avec pugnacité. »

Snape haussa un sourcil. « Comme vous le souhaitez. » Puis il se tourna vers les autres. « Le garçon a évidemment été la victime d’abus et de négligences répétées. Il a été frappé par son oncle pour avoir exprimé son enthousiasme à l’idée d’aller à Poudlard. Je suis plutôt certain, d’après son comportement dans ma salle de classe après mes propres – » Il buta légèrement sur ses mots. « – actions inappropriées, que Potter a été fréquemment battu par ses tuteurs, sans l’avoir mérité. Sa vue est épouvantable, en particulier parce qu’il n’a jamais été examiné. Sa tante s’est apparemment contentée de lui rapporter des lunettes bas de gamme. Le garçon ne peut même pas voir le tableau depuis le troisième rang. Et vu comme il est rachitique, je ne serais pas surprise qu’il ait aussi été privé de nourriture, et d’autre besoin de base par les moldus dérangés chez qui vous avez jugé bon de le placer, Albus. Je vous assure que, protection du sang ou non, il n’y retournera plus jamais. »

Les autres adultes restèrent seulement bouche bées devant lui pendant un long moment.

Puis : « Harry, c’est vrai ? demanda doucement Dumbledore. »

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, sa tête lui tournait. Comment Snape savait tout ça ? Et pourquoi avait-il tout dit ? Est-ce qu’il ne savait pas que Harry aurait de gros problèmes quand Oncle Vernon le découvrirait ? … Mais, Snape avait aussi dit qu’il ne laisserait pas Harry retourner dans sa famille, donc, c’était bon, non ? Mais est-ce que Snape n’allait pas le battre autant qu’Oncle Vernon ? Est-ce qu’il serait vraiment mieux ici, si Snape ne ferait que prendre la place de son oncle ? Mais il y avait quand même beaucoup à manger, et il avait aussi des amis pour la première fois, et son lit dans la Tour de Gryffondor était certainement bien meilleur que le placard sous les escaliers, et…

« Potter ! cingla Snape, faisant sursauter Harry. Répondez au Directeur !

— Quoi ? Oh, oui, monsieur. C’est vrai.

— Harry, qu’a fait _exactement_ le Professeur Snape pendant ta retenue ? intervint le Professeur McGonagall, lançant à Snape le regard le plus froid. »

Harry cligna des yeux, tâchant de déterminer ce que lui demandait sa Directrice de Maison. Les lignes ? La gifle ? La correction avortée ?

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, Snape le fit. « J’ai – J’ai mal compris quelque chose que Potter a dit, et l’ai pris pour son père. J’ai perdu mon sang-froid et je l’ai frappé. Suffisamment fort pour l’envoyer contre le mur. Il s’est cogné la tête, a cassé ses lunettes, et il s’est ouvert. Il n’y a aucune excuse à mes actions, et je me soumettrais volontiers à au _do_ _loris_ , si ça pouvait me permettre de revenir en arrière. »

Harry le regarda curieusement. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cet dolo-quelque chose était, mais il remarqua les expressions des autres enseignants, qui semblaient beaucoup moins en colère qu’ils ne l’avaient été un instant plus tôt. Le scintillement dans le regard de Dumbledore était revenu, et cela ne semblait que rendre Snape encore plus acerbe que d’habitude. « Monsieur le Directeur, si vous me dites "Je vous l’avais dit" –

— Severus, mon garçon, pourquoi dirais-je une chose pareille ? »

Madame Pomfresh s’avança avec empressement. « Ne pensez pas que vous avez fini d’en entendre parler avec _moi_ , Severus, dit-elle sombrement alors qu’elle attirait Harry sans ses bras. Venez avec moi, Mr Potter, allons soigner _tou_ _s_ ces bleus. »

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule alors qu’il était poussé dehors par la Médicomage. Snape l’observa et Harry lui offrit un petit sourire et lui fit un signe de la main alors que la sorcière l’éloignait. Snape lui répondit seulement en fronçant les sourcils, mais Harry commençait à comprendre que c’était la manière pour le Professeur de sourire et d’acquiescer.

« Severus, comment avez-vous pu _frapper_ un enfant comme ça – commença McGonagall avec colère.

— Je suis d’accord, Minerva. C’est absolument inexcusable. Tout comme une Directrice de Maison qui ne remarque pas des signes d’abus, et n’est pas au courant que l’un des élèves dont elle a la charge est complètement incapable de tenir une plume correctement et bien trop aveugle pour voir le tableau, répondit Snape platement. »

McGonagall ferma sa bouche, l’ouvrit, puis la referma encore, et puis finalement leva les bras dans une exclamation sans voix. « Severus Snape, vous êtes vraiment impossible ! » Elle marcha vers lui, et Snape se tendit, s’attendant à recevoir un sort ou bien une gifle, il en était certain.

Après tout, ça n’aurait été que justice. Si un autre professeur avait giflé l’un de ses petits serpents de la même manière qu’il avait giflé Potter, il aurait sûrement été bien plus rapide à prendre sa vengeance. Minerva était tout aussi protectrice envers sa maison qu’il ne l’était envers la sienne, ou que Dumbledore l’était envers toute l’école. Severus avait déjà décidé que, peu importe ce qu’elle ferait, il allait l’accepter. Il avait été sérieux en mentionnant le _doloris_ , et bien qu’il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu’il avait fait à Potter – ni au coup conséquent que le garçon avait dû recevoir au sentiment de sécurité qu’il avait commencé à développer à propos de Poudlard – il pouvait au moins endurer sa propre punition avec autant de courage que le garçon en avait montré. Voldemort lui avait donné beaucoup d’entraînement en la matière.

À grande surprise, Minerva l’embrassa doucement sur la joue, et chuchota : « Harry est chanceux d’avoir trouvé un protecteur comme vous, Severus. » avant de se diriger vers l’infirmerie, à la suite de Poppy et d’Harry.

Snape était tellement abasourdi qu’il ne retrouva suffisamment ses esprits pour émettre une protestation qu’après le départ de Minerva. : « Je ne suis pas le protecteur de ce gosse ! »

Un rire à ses côtés le fit se tourner pour faire face à Albus, et Severus se sentit soudainement aussi jeune et vulnérable qu’Harry.

Il jeta un coup d’œil circonspect au Directeur, certain qu’il ne serait pas aussi clément que son adjointe. Après tout, Snape – la chauve-souris diabolique des cachots, l’horrible Mangemort de Serpentard – avait attaqué un élève, et pas juste n’importe quel élève, mais _Harry Potter._ Il était certain de recevoir rien de moins que le savon du siècle et recevoir une pénitence qui ferait même geindre Voldemort. Devenir le coach de l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, peut-être ? Ou bien assister les elfes de maison dans la préparation et le service des repas dans la Grande Salle ? Le Mage Noir n’utilisait que des Impardonnables ; Dumbledore était _beaucoup_ plus inventif quand il en venait à torturer les gens.

« Je suppose que vous allez suggérer un autre arrangement pour la garde de Mr Potter, maintenant que vous ne souhaitez plus qu’il reste auprès de sa famille, et profite de la protection du sang ? demanda poliment Dumbledore. »

Severus gesticula inconfortablement. « Je pense qu’une telle responsabilité ne serait pas inappropriée, accorda-t-il.

— Et vous irez rendre visite aux Dursley pour leur expliquer la situation ? »

 _Ça_ , c’était une tâche où Severus pourrait se faire plaisir. « Oui ! accepta-t-il instantanément, un sourire carnassier étirant ses airs austères.

— Et vous allez faire de votre mieux pour arranger votre relation avec Harry.

— Je n’ai pas de relation avec Potter ! » La riposte était sortie toute seule, avant qu’il ne puisse l’arrêter, et il tressaillit face à l’expression de Dumbledore. Ses mots se poussèrent les uns les autres dans leur hâte de sortir : « Oui, d’accord, je le ferai ! » Et dans son cœur, il savait que c’était en réalité la bonne chose à faire. Il avait, qu’il le voulait ou non, tendu la main vers le garçon. Enfin, il avait commencé par attaquer le garçon, et lui avait tendu la main seulement après, mais il avait besoin de se faire pardonner pour sa première faute, et pour être honnête, il commençait à penser que la suite ne serait pas aussi dur qu’il ne l’avait pensé.

« Excellent, mon garçon. Alors je vous suggère de retourner à vos quartiers et de prendre un peu de repos. Je suis sûr que vous allez vouloir rendre visite à Harry à l’infirmerie à la première heure demain matin pour lui présenter vos excuses. »

Snape hésita sur le pas de la porte. Est-ce que c’était vraiment tout ? Dumbledore démontrait d’une grande retenue. Même pour un Sorcier de la Lumière, sa réponse avait été incroyablement indulgente. Snape n’aurait pas été surpris de se retrouver étendu sur une chaise pendant qu’une canne enchantée rejouait le pire de ce qu’avait imaginé Harry. Mais Albus se détourna et caressa tranquillement Fumseck. Avec un haussement d’épaules perplexe, Snape se tourna pour partir.

« Oh, Severus, appela Albus alors qu’il était arrivé face à la porte. Vous comprenez que si vous frappez _à nouveau_ un élève d’une manière aussi brutale, vous ne survivrez pas la nuit, sommes-nous d’accord ? » L’aura magique qui accompagna ces mots était suffisamment forte pour faire voler les robes de Snape tour de ses jambes et souffler les cheveux de son front.

Il déglutit péniblement. « Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Alors je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit, mon garçon. » Albus sourit avec bienveillance alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui.

Severus laissa s’échapper un lent et long soupir alors qu’il descendait les escaliers pour retourner à ses cachots. Il avait bien raison : avec Potter dans les parages, sa vie n’allait plus jamais être la même, mais quelque part, il se rendait compte que ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

  
  


À SUIVRE


End file.
